Comforting Helps Alot
by demongrl201
Summary: Post Selfless. Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. more summary inside. please r+r PLEASE!!!* Chapter 8 up*
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This is post " Selfless" , but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N : I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. so I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? but if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander helped a devastated Anya with tears streaming down her face into the warm apartment. He got her settled out the couch and held her trembling body as she cried in his arms. Brushing her hair ever so lighting while rubbing her back to stop her from crying he wondered why he ever left her in the first place seeing as it was his fault partly that she became a vengeance demon in the first place.

Anya pulled away from his warm body and looked up at him. Her mascara was running everywhere and she looked horrible. Biting her bottom lip she tried so hard to stop crying but it didn't work she was back in his arms before she knew it.

He pulled away from her and tucked a single strand of hair behind her ear and lifted her chin up.

" Hey... how about you go take a nice hot shower then maybe get some sleep?" he thought about saying a joke but she would probably just yell at him.

" I-I...don't " sobbing" know." she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose slightly.

" Please you'll feel a little better and I'll fix you something to eat...what do you want to do...and just to let ya know I can cook now I've learned how" he was trying to lighten the mood a little.

Anya took a big deep breath and quirked a little smile " All right but I'm not hungry...plus I don't trust your cooking." 

She stepped away from the couch and him heading for the bathroom. The door shut and Xander smiled and got up he really didn't care what Anya said he knew she was hungry because when she's upset she is always hungry. He went to the kitchen and got out some soup and crackers. Hearing the water running he tried to hurry it up so when she came out the dinner would be all ready,

Anya stood there in the shower the hot water touching her skin. Her best friend was dead the one person her knew her the longest, but know she's gone. She thought about her life now and how she now had no friends but her mind scanned to Xander. Why was he being so kind and helping her when she killed people? She was a murder but yet he still cared. She turned off the water and stepped out wrapping a towel around herself.

Xander heard the water go off and put the soup in two bowls and put them on trays taking them into the living rooms and putting on the TV. 

Anya realized that she didn't have any clothes and she didn't want to go out there in just a towel even though she wouldn't mind some sex but this was a serious depressing moment.

" Umm...Xander?" she yelled her voice was a harsh sound since she was crying for so long she lost her voice.

"Ya?" he yelled back while getting a blanket for her, not that she wasn't going to sleep in the bed but she might get cold, from the closet.

" I kinda..need..." she felt a little embarrassed saying this but oh well it's not like he hasn't seen her naked before " I need some clothes."

" Oh ummm ya sorry I knew I forgot to get something" he rushed to his closet but couldn't find any of her clothes that she had left here. So he grabbed a pair of his sweats and the smallest shirt he could find. He went over to the door and knocked on it.

Anya opened the door and took the clothes from his hands " Thank you". 

He forgot how beautiful and for a minute he was in a trance but snapped out of it when she shut the door. Xander went back to preparing the food when he heard the door open and saw Anya come out . She was having a hard time keeping the pants up and the shirt too. He tried to conceal his laugh as much as possible but couldn't help but smile.

Anya saw the food and had a puzzled look on her face " I said I wasn't hungry" she tried to say it in the politest way she could.

" Ya and I know you were lying...so here you go soup, crackers and a good movie." he said doing a showcase presentation.

She walked over to the couch and sat down and put a little of her soup in Xander's bowl.

Xander smiled then went to join her on the couch where he knew he made the right decision of helping Anya no matter what his friends said. But no matter how much he loved Anya he knew he would have to face his friends tomorrow no matter what. Or did he?


	2. Our little secret

Summary: This is post " Selfless", but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N: I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. So I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? But if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander awoke on his couch early in the morning with Anya in his arms still asleep. He didn't want to wake her but he had to call in sick for work since he was obviously going to stay here with her. He lifted her up in his arms and started carrying her into the bedroom. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck making herself comfortable. He laid her in bed and pulled the covers over her. The first thing he had to do was get her some clothes since she wasn't going to wear his all day and he had to tell Buffy and the others sometime or another but right now he wanted to keep it his little secret more like their little secret.   
Anya tossed and turned in her sleep the comfort of Xander's body against her was gone and the nightmares returned. Her first nightmare wasn't that bad just Halfreck telling her she was sorry for letting her down, but now Halfreck was calling her a murderer. The words danced in her mind as she screamed out her name and cried.

Xander was long gone when Anya had her second nightmare and wasn't there to comfort her. He walked into her apartment where he saw two teacups laying on the coffee table. One of then had to be Hallie's and the other Anya's. His mind traced back to the face of Hallie's when D'Hyffroyn killed her. He walked back into the bedroom and started grabbing some of her personal things like clothes. Toothbrush, make up, hair appliances, and magazines. As he walked back into the living room he saw a picture of him and her and as he walked further he saw pictures of her and Hallie, and the Scooby gang. He smiled and grabbed the pictures figuring that she probably would want them and he left.

Anya dug her nails into the pillow screaming her lung off repeated " I'm sorry ...I'm sorry" over and over again as tears were wetting her face. All of the sudden she felt sick to her stomach and ran into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Blood appeared on her hands as she clutched her chest. She looked down and a huge bloodstain was there, or so she thought, where Buffy had stabbed her. She threw up again and sat there crying as she thought she was dying remembering the things she had done in the past and all the people she had hurt when she heard the front door open.

Xander entered the apartment and her chocked sobs. He walked in and sat the bags down and saw Anya sitting there near the toilet her hair all sweaty and tears streaming down her face.

" Oh...Ahn..." he ran over to her and cradled her in his arms and started rocking her.

" There's so much blood Xander" she said between sniffles

" There's no blood Anya your hallucinating" he stroked her hair trying to shush her as much as possible.

"It hurts so much...so much blood...so much loss...I'm a murderer" she trembled in his arms.

" Ahn there's no blood...your not a murderer" he pulled her away and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her " listen to me...it's not your fault"

" But.." She tried to speak but he put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

Xander kissed her on the forehead and helped her up and to the couch.

"Today I'm your entertainer anything you want I will get" he took a bow and started messaging her shoulders as she lay into him. 

Anya felt her eyelids become heavy and tried so hard not to fall asleep, but she had failed as she closed her eyes.

Xander kept on rubbing her back until he looked at her face and saw she had fallen asleep. He lowered her head onto his lap and covered her with his sweatshirt. He had to almost fallen asleep when he had heard the phone ring. He looked at Anya hurriedly, but she was still asleep and he picked up the phone. 

" Hello?" He said almost in a whisper.

Willow lay on her bed the door shut tight and whispered back into the phone.

" Xander?"

" Will? Is that you? Why are you whispering?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

" Because I know you have Anya over there... I can sense it and if Buffy found out...she would.." Her voice trailed off not wanting to say the words.

" I know I know...you should see her Will she's devastated. All she talks about is blood and loss" 

" I won't tell anyone Xander as long as you let me help her too..." she bit her lip wondering if Xander was going to yell at her.

" B-But I thought you didn't like her" he said even more puzzled then before.

" I do Xander and I want to help...please?" She pleaded into the phone.

" Ok you can come over to dinner tonight..." he said smiling. His love and his best friend were actually going to get along.

" Thank you..." she hung up the phone and started gathering up some candles.

Xander hung up the phone and looked down at Anya. What is Willow up to? He thought. But whatever it was has to be better then seeing Anya cry all day.


	3. Dinner with Willow

Summary: This is post " Selfless", but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N: I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. So I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? But if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 7:00 when Willow had come over. They were all sitting around the table. No one was talking and the food sat there untouched.

Xander looked around at everyone very nervously. He could sense the tension in the room just by the blank stares. He looked over at Anya who was obliviously staring into space. Then Willow who looked like she was praying or something just moving her lips but making no sound.

Anya had on sweats and a tank top. She didn't feel like dressing up and Xander didn't make her. Even though she might have felt more comfortable naked but Willow was there and she was well gay and single so she decided too keep her clothes on.

Willow looked at the food wondering if this was going to be all they were going to do. She was mumbling a calm spell under her breath for Anya so she would at least eat something. The last thing she wanted was Anya being sick because then she would have to come over here more often. Not that she didn't like Xander or Anya is was just that she wasn't used to being here.

Xander was the one to break the silence in the room " so Will you hungry?" He scooped some mashed potatoes onto his plate. 

" Yes I'm so hungry I could eat a cow well not literally because that would be bad" she took a roll and some green beans and started eating.

"What about you Ahn you want some potatoes? I know how much you like them" he picked up the bowel and scooped some unto her plate and smiled.

Anya sat there just looking at them like they were insane. She wasn't very hungry but she knew that if she didn't at least eat something they would probably call on the National Guard or something. So she smiled a little and nodded, Xander taught her to do that when she was confused her didn't want to say something rude, and she picked up her spoon and started to eat little bits at a time.

" So what did you two do all day?" Willow said trying to get Anya to talk at least a couple words. She wasn't used to seeing her this quite before and honestly she was a bit worried. When she called Xander she didn't believe what he said to her she thought he was just well being Xander but now she knew what he meant.

" Well we watched some TV and slept...tell her what we watched Ahn?" He said as if he was talking to a child.

Anya still just looked at him like he was completely nuts while she played with her food. Why is he treating me like I'm two? I'm older than them two combined!

" We watched something very adolescent because little Xander here thinks it's funny. And stop talking to be like I'm 2 years old! If I want to talk I'll talk!" She got up from her seat knocking the chair over and went into the bedroom slamming the door closed.

" I'm sorry Will. I don't know what's gotten in two her" he shook his head.

" I think I do" and with that she got up and headed into the room.

Willow knocked on the door " Can I come in?" 

" No go away!" And Anya buried her face into a pillow.

" You see that's thing I'm your friend and I'm here to help you" she said while sitting next to her on the bed.

" You don't understand what I'm going through" she looked at her tears in her eyes. 

Willow sighed " Actually I do remember? Me going all gothic?"

" That was different you didn't kill your best friend" she said.

" Actually I almost did but that's beside the point. I know how much anger you have stored up. So come on bring it on" she stood up and got in a fighting position.

" I don't want to fight you" is all she could say but inside she wanted to give her a good punch.

" Oh come on I know you hate me ...." And she goes to her and stands her up.

" I do but no" and she stands firm.

Willow punches her slightly in the arm. Then Anya gets really pissed and punches her in the nose.

" Oh god I'm sorry" Anya said and she goes to hug Willow but instead Willow punches her again in the arm. 

" That's it you're asking for it" and Anya kicks her " Oh Willow please stop it. I can't deal with it"

" You see Anya no matter what you do to me I'm never going to stop being your friend...that's how Xander stopped me from destroying the world. And you have to see that Halfreck forgives you because it wasn't your fault." And Willow goes over to her and hugs a sobbing Anya.

Xander heard the commotion out in the dining room and went into the bedroom thinking that Willow went all out on Anya, but it was the other way around. He saw them hugging and joined in. This is how it's supposed to be.


	4. Vengence I will seek

Summary: This is post " Selfless", but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N: I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. So I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? But if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was around 6 AM when Xander finally awoke it wasn't because he wanted to but his stupid Star Wars alarm clock went off so he had to go to work. Anya, of course, was still in a sound sleep taking up more of her portion of the bed like she always did. Willow was going to bed around in an hour to take care of Anya and make sure she didn't go bizarre on them like she usually did. Then Willow would have to give her a potion she made to soothe her.

Xander quietly stepped out of the bed and put some of the blankets on Anya that had some how came off of her that night, no not sex, she had another nightmare this time. It seemed that they were getting more and more intense as the days went on. He kissed her on the cheek then slipped on his pants and shirt to make himself presentable for the boss. He was straitening his necktie he heard a voice come from the closet saying " I will get revenge on you Anyanka." He put on a confused face and looked at Anya but she apparently didn't hear anything or else she'd probably be screaming at him. So he shrugged and went about business as usual. He made sure though before he left though that he left a note for Willow telling her to check the closet just in case.

Willow had come by around 10 minutes after Xander had left. She looked at the note the closet? What could possibly be in the closet, but she did what he said and opened but nothing was there. She made Anya some breakfast when she heard a voice coming from the bathroom " Revenge is what I seek on you." She said a little spell in her mind to let her see if someone was there but nothing happened so she shook it off and continues with breakfast.

Anya rolled over in bed so she was facing the window. She opened her eyes barely just so that she could see a little. But what she saw she didn't expect and jumped up screaming. 

Willow ran into the room " What? What happened?" She went over to Anya trying to get her to calm down and talk, but Anya was to scare to talk.

Anya could feel the tears burning her face and the nausea over coming her " she...she." Was all she could manage to get out before she ran to the bathroom? 

Willow followed in pursuit while grabbing the phone and calling Xander.

" She flipping out Xander gets her fast" and she hung up the phone. Xander didn't need an explanation. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

She kneeled down beside Anya stoking her hair.

" She was there." She broke down crying in Willow's arms.

" Shhh..shh.. It's all right she's gone now" she kissed the top of her head and murmured soothing words in her ear.

Xander entered the apartment and saw Anya and Willow in the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He said.

" Revenge is what I seek" a voice said behind him and he turned around seeing Halfeck standing there smiling an evil smile.


	5. The Return of Halfreck

Summary: This is post " Selfless", but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N: I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. So I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? But if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xander stood there in shock not sure whether to protect Anya and Willow or hide with them. But hey he was the man of the house a very scared man but it was his duty to protect the woman so he launched a fist at Halfreck, but all she did was block him.

Halfreck just stood there laughing " silly silly mortal boy. I wish not to seek vengeance on you but Anyanka, please get out of my way".

Xander stood there in disbelief. "Wow demons are dumb like I'm going to leave Anya here with you I don't think so. If you want to fight someone then fight me" he took a huge gulp that everyone could here and took a step back.

Hallie shrugged" Fine with me." And she put on her game face and threw him across the room. Yawns " that was easy next?"

Willow stood up room her seated position beside Anya and walked up to her bravely " Me!...Hurpta" and she went flying across the room and into the wall.

Anya went running to Xander " Xander! Please...please wake up I'm so sorry" she broke down crying.

Willow ran over to Anya put Halfreck caught her and flung her the opposite direction.

Halfreck walked up to Anya standing her up " we meet again my dear friend".

" Please don't do this Hallie you'll regret it" Anya pleaded with her.

" Me? regret?" Laughs slightly " I don't think so this is my vengeance for you killing me and I like I'm doing a damn good job at it so far. Don't you think?".

" Well actually I would have gone with a more subtle approach and less damage to the apartment so the slayer couldn't follow your tracks, but I'll cut you a brake this time." Anya said with an a-matter-of-fact tone.

Halfreck shook her head in confusion " Ok first off I'm about to kill you and your criticizing me?!? You really need to get out more this isn't how it works dreary I kill you and you keep your mouth shut!" And with that she hit her.

Anya looked up and her nose was bleeding " No that's not how it works. Friends forgive friends."

" Oh come on Anyanka since when do you believe that bull crap" Halfreck said putting her hands on her hips.

" Since I became human and it's Anya not Anyanka" and she punched her in the face.

Halfreck wasn't affected at all by the punch and swings at Anya flying her across the room.

Anya slowly got back to her feet " I forgive you...now please calm down".

" No! You killed me! And I seek revenge." She walks up to Anya kicking her back on the floor.

Crying now Anya gets back up " Please! Forgive me! It didn't mean to happen like that! He was supposed to kill me!"

" Ha! You knew he wasn't going to kill you...because you're his favorite. So don't give me that crap.now get up!" Halfreck screamed at her.

Anya just looked at her " I'm so sorry Hallie." She whispered but did not even attempt to lift herself up.

" Oh your going to be sorry" she lifted Anya up by her arm breaking it.

Anya screamed in agony as she felt the bones break " please! Stop it!." 

Halfreck ignored her plea " you want to die how you wanted well you got your chance" and her hand went for her throat and she hoisted Anya in the air.

Anya gasped for hair and tried so hard to get her hands off her neck but she couldn't and she gave up and waited to die.

Halfreck smiled in victory, but that didn't last long as Xander put a sword in her chest.

Anya dropped to the floor in heap not moving and he ran to her aid.

Halfreck started to get up when Willow came over and picked up the sword" I don't think so bitch." And she swung it at her head and the remains of Halfreck disappeared.

" Come on Anya get up!" Xander repeated as he did CPR to her over and over again.

Willow ran over to him " Xander..." and she shook her head.

" No!" He yelled it over and over again while he cried in Willow's arms.

Anya started coughing" Geez.you give up on me that easy... we haven't gotten married nor have little blue and pink children yet!" She whispered.

" Anya!" Xander cried for joy as he embraced her in a long kiss and huge.

" Any room for me in there?" Willow said in a baby voice.

" Of course Wills there's always room for you." Xander said as he held out one of arms inviting her in.

Willow dove in and wrapped her arms around her two friends enjoying the silence.

" Just not in the lespeain way" Anya added in.

All three of them started laughing until the phone rang.


	6. Appearances

Summary: This is post " Selfless", but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N: I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. So I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? But if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone rang again and again, but they all just stayed in their tight embrace, not wanting the moment to end.

"Can I umm... get something for my arm? I'm feeling some pain right now." Anya said while wincing when Xander touched it.

" Ya sure that might be a good idea ... I'll bring the car around from the back...Willow could you help her put her coat on?" Once Willow nodded Xander left the apartment.

" Willow?" Anya said while she helped her put her coat on.

" Ya?" Willow grabbed Anya's purse and her bookbag.

" Thank you... for everything" she walked out of the apartment.

Willow smiled and followed Anya out of the apartment and down the stairs where Xander was standing. 

" We ready ladies? I called the hospital and told them that we're coming." He opened the car door and helped Anya in while Willow climbed into the back.

" Will I get a cast so everyone can sign it?!? Or just a stupid sling like I got last time?" Anya said with a cheery yet disappointed look on her face.

" By looking at it I'm guessing cast and sling" Willow said while examining the black and blue swollen arm.

They got to the hospital and Willow helped Anya out of the car while Xander went around and parked it. The nurse went ahead and took Anya to the X - Ray room and Willow sat there in the waiting room reading a magazine.

" Hey Will. What are you doing here?" A voice said above her.

Willow looked up and sees Buffy standing there above her " Oh hey Buffy... umm... I was..."

Xander came in just in time to save Willow " She was waiting for me because I have an ummm...doctor's appointment because I'm sick had some food poisoning."

Buffy rose an eyebrow " I see... so your here in the emergency room at ten at night because you at bad food?"

Willow blurted " yes and I came with him to make sure he was ok."

Buffy still didn't look convinced" And your in the ..." looks at the sign " X-Ray place because of food poisoning?"

Willow and Xander said in unison " Yes!"

Xander shook his head " Ok since this is twenty questions why are you here?"

Buffy shrugged " Dawn hit her head when we were practicing."

Willow looked concerned " Oh god is she ok?"

Buffy smiled " Yes. She's fine, but since you guys haven't been around lately you wouldn't know that she also broke her foot while fighting for her life."

Xander had a guilty expression on his face " Well I've had work and Willow has had classes ."

A nurse walked up to Xander with a clipboard " Are you Ms. Jenkins friends?"

Xander nodded and Buffy looked at the both of them in shock.

" Well Anya has indeed broken her left arm and will be getting a cast so you will have another thirty to forty minutes... and Mr. Harris she said you knew the most about her so will you fill out these forms please?" The nurse handed him a clipboard and a pen.

" Anya?!? You guys have spent all this time with some killer?!?" Buffy raised her voice a little.

" She's not a killer don't you dare say that! Since I recall you sleeping with Spike!" Xander shot back at her.

" Why does the blame always have to go back to him?" Buffy was now yelling and everyone was looking at them.

" Since you started comparing her with Spike!" Xander was now standing up.

Buffy shot Willow a look for help and all Willow could do was shake her head.

"I'm sorry Buffy, but he's right." Willow stood up and started towards her.

Buffy backed away tears in her eyes " and you call yourselves friends..." she turned around and headed down the hall.

" I didn't think she'd take it that bad." Willow said quietly while sitting back down.

" She'll get over it she always does... she's the buffster remember?" Xander said trying to reassure Willow, but he hoped she would secretly to himself.

Willow nodded and started reading her magazine and Xander finished the papers.

An hour had past and Xander was asleep on Willow shoulder drool coming out of his mouth slightly. Willow was drinking some coffee from the hospital cafeteria and doing a crossword puzzle when she saw Anya come out. Willow nudged Xander slightly and he woke up wiping his mouth and they both stood up embracing Anya.

" I asked for a marker so you guys could sign it!" She held up a packet of markers " I've got purple, green, black, red and orange."

" Cool. You want something to eat? We could go home and have some pizza and watch movies?" Xander said with a cheesy grin on his face.

" Ok can Willow come to?" Anya said linking her arm with Willow's.

" Sure as long as she wants to..." Xander said happily.

" Of course free pizza count me in!" Willow said while smiling.

The three of them left the hospital together. Buffy stood there around the corner smiling to herself realizing that she did have great friends, but when she saw Anya her smile disappeared and an evil look spread across he face.   



	7. Puppy Love

Summary: This is post " Selfless", but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N: I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. So I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? But if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived home from the hospital they ordered a lot of pizza and I mean a lot! They had chips and pop out with several movies and blankets lying around.

Xander wasn't exactly in a good mood since the run in with Buffy early. He couldn't get what her problem was. But when he arrived home and they all snuggled together on the couch he felt pretty good. Well also considering that Anya was by him and Willow was on the other side, not saying he loved Willow like he did Anya is was just nice to have a friend near.

Willow had a bag of corn chips in her lap and was looking at the movies. She was actually surprised when Anya had invited her. Maybe her and Anya could learn to become friends after all. Since it was night Anya said they should get scary movies. Willow wasn't sure about that last time she watched a scary movie she had nightmares for weeks.

Anya was relaxed against Xander her arm in his lap so he could write on her cast with the markers. She was shocked yet relieved that he slipped his warm hand into hers as he wrote. She knew he wasn't just doing it to write better and she was glad that after what happened they might have something for each other still, but she was showing it a little bit subtler then she did the first time.

" Let's watch this one first!" Willow said while she held up the movie " Halloween" and went to the VCR.

" Is that the one with the guy in the fake mask with a fake knife? He could have killed those people a different way you know be more original." Anya stated as she passed the popcorn bowel to the middle.

" Oh come on Ahn. This is the best scary movie ever!" Xander said as if he was being insulted. 

" I've seen worse and scarier ones then this!" Anya said as the movie started and she clung to Xander's arm.

" And that's why your scared right?" Willow said as she laughed while pointed at Anya's arm around Xander's.

" Am not! ok... I am" Anya said a little bit embarrassed.

"Shhh...It's starting" Xander said while chewing his pizza his mouth full.

Anya grabbed a blanket and draped it over her lap while grabbing a piece of pizza. Her hand slightly touched Xander and she could have sworn he blushed. Xander blush? Since when? The only timed he blushed was when she mentioned sex in front of his friends he was really good at it but that's beside the point. Was he embarrassed now? No or else he's be scratching his head like he does. She shrugged it off and turned her attention to the movie.

Xander breathed in and out slowly. He was so nervous he was going to do something wrong and screw this moment up. Anya was so close to him and he could smell her shampoo. Coconuts? Yes that was it he preferred the Tropical sent better though. He took a sip of his drink and kept his eyes glued to the TV to afraid to look at her.

Willow sat there watching the movie. Maybe she should watch them since it seems their more interesting then this. She could tell they were both doing some flirting. It reminded her of high school when everyone was too afraid to talk to someone they like this was exactly how they acted.

When the movie was over Xander stretched his feet out ready to stand up when he looked at Anya and she was fast asleep holding the popcorn. He looked to the other side and Willow was too he smiled thinking this was great a sleepover. No bad thoughts a sleepover well yes sleep over but not that kind. He gently got up and laid them comfortably on the couch and he took the place on the floor which he mostly situated for Willow, but oh well she looked cute asleep and he didn't want to ruin it. He fell into a deep sleep quickly.

On the balcony stood a man in a dark cloak watching them he seemed to be a vampire. When he saw young Harris go to sleep he went to report this to his master. But who?   



	8. Run away

Summary: This is post " Selfless", but Anya goes back with Xander instead of leaving. He tries to help her ease her pain, but he also has to live with his friends and what they think about this. 

Pairings: mostly X/A 

Rating: ummmm not sure between PG- PG13

A/N: I've tired fan fiction before but it never goes well lol. So I would really like you to read and review so I can approve my writing and maybe actually keep this story going. 

Disclaimer: we all know what this means right? But if ya don't here it is I don't own the characters the people that write Buffy do so don't go suing me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anya plopped out her suitcase on the bed and started shoving clothes in it. She couldn't believe she was running away but she didn't want to hurt Xander and Willow this way. She wanted to find herself but she needed to be alone. She loves Xander very much more than herself that was why she was leaving. Maybe if she had a person inside of her she could be a better girlfriend for him. He deserved better than her. With a tear streaming down her face she started to zip up the suitcase. But that didn't go very well when someone was standing there in the living room watching her. He pulled a knife from his trench coat and held it up. Anya ran to the other side of the room violently trying to get the window open but the unknown visitor had taped it shut. Anya was panicking now and she felt like she was going to be sick. The tall dark guy approached her and grabbed at her. But Anya was too smart and dove between his legs and kicked him in the crotch and ran for the door. The man somehow appeared in front of her and Anya ran on the other side of the dining room table. The guy flipped it over and started towards her threatening her with the knife. She turned and ran but the man picked up a book and hit her in the head with it and Anya let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor uncoinsence. The man picked her up gently and vanished in a green cloud of thick smoke.

Xander and Willow entered the apartment laughing up a storm carrying some bags. Until the stopped and say the mess.

" Ahn...!" Xander shouted but no one answered and he ran into the bedroom dropping the bags and seeing the suitcase " did she leave? Oh god no!" He shook his head tears in his eyes " but... I."

" Xander look!" Willow picked up the knife which the demon was carrying " she didn't leave...she was attacked" 

" No! How... is this possible who would want to hurt her?" Xander sat down on the bed and picked up one of Anya sweaters and held it close.

" I-I don't know...we should go see Buffy about this though" Willow started picking up some of the smashed glass from the mirror on the floor.

Xander just nodded solemnly.

Anya woke up in a dark room tied to a wooden chair. She struggled in it trying to wiggle herself out but it was no use the ropes were too night.

" What do you want?" Anya lifted her head and said into the darkness " Huh?!?! What do you want!!!" She screamed and broke down crying.

" Shh... No need to shout Miss. Anya I'm am but right here...and I want you" he caressed her face with his hand and she moved away " Oh come now no pity for me? The master will be ever so pleased that he has his final ingredient for the opening spell"

" What are you talking about?" Tears were running down everywhere and all she could think about was Xander.

" Your blood my dear... a blood of a killer" The man said and kissed her on the lips.

Anya pushed away and panted.

Xander and Willow arrived at Buff's house and pounded on the door.

" Buffy! Come on we need you!" Xander screamed at the door.

" Umm hey guys" Buffy said as she opened the door " Come in I guess" she showed them in.

Willow sat down on the couch and was a little afraid of trying to word this right " Anya's been kidnapped we think... and the demon or something left this" she took out the knife from her bag.

" Ya so?" She looked at the knife " The knife is pretty demon has good taste"

"Well are you going to help ?" Xander asked looking up at her.

" Why should I?" Buffy said bluntly.

" Because you're the slayer and she's your friend" Xander said a little worried.

" No thanks first of all if she does come back you guys will return to ignoring me again and she's not my friend she's yours" and with that Buffy left the scene leaving Willow and Xander very confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! and any ideas for this story please tell me I'm running out of ideas.   



End file.
